


summer summer

by skyekingsleigh



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Tumblr: KC Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: “Do you have any idea who did this so I can report it to Jenna?” Caroline asks instead, and April stops crying long enough to point a finger to the direction of the culprits.On the opposite side of the camp gathered a group of about four boys and three girls all clad in white aprons splattered with paint, and in front of them stood the bane of her existence ever since she was twelve herself and first went to camp: Klaus Mikaelson.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	summer summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KC BIngo with the prompt: Lake

The dry leaves scattered all over the ground crunch with every step Caroline takes and there are tiny pebbles inside her sneakers digging into her sock-covered feet, but she refuses to stop for a second to check on them. Her lunch is balanced steadily on a tray in one hand, pink clipboard in another, and if not for the dozen or so 12-year old girls rushing towards her all at once, Caroline’s sure she would have managed to sneak in a good meal in between the drama workshop she’s handling and the practices for the end-of-camp musical she’s directing.

Unfortunately, there _are_ 12-year old girls rushing towards her, and they all display different levels of fury, disbelief, panic and sadness.

“Caroline!” Her name is shouted in a high-pitch squeak from April Young, one of her girls from drama. There are tears streaming down her pale cheeks and glitter stains on her hands and shirt. If Caroline didn’t feel that it was rude to sniff, she’s certain the girl would smell of glue, as well.

Several other campers–all part of the play, she noticed– stood behind April, encasing her as if something as grave as a war is happening and they need to strategize for an attack. “What happened? April, why are you crying?”

When the girl only cries harder at her question, another one steps in. This time it’s Anna, who seemed to be the only one calm enough to speak up. “All our props for the musical play are destroyed, Caroline.”

“What?!”

“We found them on the lake this morning,” Anna continues. “Everything is drenched. We managed to save the huge moon, but it needs to be repainted. The play is next week. What are we going to do?”

A chorus of, “Yeah Caroline?” and “What are we going to do, Caroline?” came from the children, and her heart broke at the sight of their disappointed faces.

“Do you have any idea who did this so I can report it to Jenna?” Caroline asks instead, and April stops crying long enough to point a finger to the direction of the culprits.

On the opposite side of the camp gathered a group of about four boys and three girls all clad in white aprons splattered with paint, and in front of them stood the bane of her existence ever since she was twelve herself and first went to camp: Klaus Mikaelson.

And it so wasn’t her fault that they hated each other’s guts! If anything, it was Elena who ties her shoelaces together all those years ago and made her trip, resulting in not only a nasty head lump but also causing Caroline to pour the tub of glitter she’s carrying all over Mikaelson’s head, temporary blinding him and ruining his painting. Totally not her fault.

The sight of him in his stupid Henley and paint-stained denim pants waving at her with his knowing smirk stirred anger and hatred as well as a hint of something she won’t name in the pit of Caroline’s stomach, and did he really have to be so damn attractive? Seriously, his curls and the tattoo–since when did he get a tattoo?– peaking from his top make hating him a little (so much) harder.

Nevertheless, Caroline manages a bright smile in return, waving back the way she was trained to do during her reign as Miss Mystic Falls. She could sense his confusion at her seemingly cheerful reaction, even without his frown as a dead give away.

“All right with the props, love?” He calls out, accent ringing across the site and smirk going back in place, as if expecting her to rise to the bait. Hah. Game freaking on, Mikaelson.

Caroline snorts, “Oh, everything is _just_ fine.”

(And if Klaus and his group of mini Picasso’s and Monet’s woke up the next morning to their tub of paints and canvases floating in the lake much like the props for the musical did while Caroline and her campers laughed, can you really blame them?)


End file.
